


О кинжале и людях

by Gierre



Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Violence, Dystopia, Gen, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Science Fiction, Survival Horror, Urban Fantasy, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Violent Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Всю сознательную жизнь Томосен провел в просторном замке родителей. Его воспитывали десятки нянек и учителей, а отец и мать окружили заботой и любовью. Все продолжалось до тех пор, пока революционеры не уничтожили замок вампиров, надеясь освободить человечество от гнета немертвых.





	О кинжале и людях

Томосен родился в богатой семье. Дом его родителей был так велик, что за первые десятилетия своего детства мальчик не сумел обойти даже половину комнат.  
В первые годы, лишенный опыта и страха перед людьми, Томосен забредал даже на нижние уровни, ловко орудуя биометрическими ключами, переписывая коды от дверных замков на портативный компьютер, устраивая словесные баталии с охранниками. Ему все было интересно, а мать и отец поддерживали в Томосене, его братьях и сестрах дотошность, любопытство, энтузиазм исследователя. Среди нагромождений черных коробок, содержащих сложные устройства, Томосен чувствовал себя, как рыба в воде.  
Няньки и воспитатели спрашивали мальчика, кем он хотел бы стать в будущем, но он никак не мог решить. Его манил космос — экспедиции, которые исследовали другие миры. Его притягивал океан — неизведанные глубины родной планеты. Ему были интересны растения и животные — их многообразие, причудливость форм и характеров. Его завораживали люди, неповоротливость и доверчивость которых стала для Томосена источником нескончаемого числа розыгрышей и шуток.  
В отличие от старших братьев, он никогда не бывал жесток. Его шутки сводились к играм в прятки, замысловатым вопросам, что ставили прислугу в тупик. Иногда он таскал из лаборатории забавных зверушек, а потом следил, как отреагируют люди на их присутствие в комнате юного господина.  
Несмотря на эти шалости, няньки любили Томосена. Он всегда знал, что может рассчитывать на них, но ему было жаль, что они так быстро старели. Когда Томосену исполнилось двадцать лет, он уже мог самостоятельно сидеть за столом, как остальные братья и сестры, но его впервые позвали за общий стол во время скромного траура по женщине, безвременно почившей на службе родителей. Она была любимой нянькой Томосена, помогла вырасти его сестре Йори, застала обряд посвящения Джейдена. Ей было всего пятьдесят лет, когда она умерла. Родители почтили ее память долгим молчанием за общим столом, а потом каждый коснулся губами кубка с кровью женщины. Томосен был последним, он навсегда запомнил запах фиалок, который исходил от старой няньки. С этим запахом много следующих дней он проспал, воображая себя садовником.  
Беда пришла в дом Томосена, когда мальчику было тридцать три года. Из-за суматохи и возни охраны он плохо запомнил день восстания, но хорошо помнил последующие, час за часом, минута за минутой.  
Колоссальный особняк родителей Томосена разбомбили мятежники, которым удалось раздобыть ключи к управлению военным кораблем. Грохот, разразившийся вечером, привел Томосена в ужас. Позже он узнал, что атаку начали в полдень. Первые часы хозяев дома защищала замковая охрана.  
Маленького Томосена вытащила из постели и увела через секретный ход совсем молодая девушка Фенни. На прощанье мать подарила Томосену поцелуй и кинжал, в рукояти которого находился окруженный драгоценностями клык их далекого предка. Прошло много дней, прежде чем Томосен понял, для чего она дарила ему такое дорогое оружие. Диадема ушла старшей девочке, ожерелье получила Йори, для старшего сына матушка приготовила свое обручальное кольцо, а Джейдену отдала фамильную печать собственной семьи. Драгоценностей не осталось, только кинжал, который носили в те годы много аристократок. Чтобы при необходимости самостоятельно оборвать свою жизнь. И мама отдала кинжал Томосену, оставив себя без этой печальной возможности.  
Мир за пределами замка был огромен — гораздо больше, чем маленький господин воображал, сидя в обширной библиотеке. Фенни оказалась скверной спутницей. Она плохо переносила голод: жаловалась, угрожала. Томосену пришлось напомнить ей, что она — его служанка. Он впервые в жизни повысил голос на человека. Фенни задрожала, расплакалась, но целую неделю Томосен не слышал от нее нытья.  
Через неделю Фенни сбежала, оставив его одного в пещере, голодного, испуганного.  
Целую ночь Томосен провел в пещере. Голод, которого он не знал раньше, судорогой сводил внутренние органы. Томосен уже многое знал о том, как устроено тело вампиров, так что легко определял, как ворочаются внутри недовольный желудок и печень. Хуже всего было сердце — оно пропускало удары, делая Томосена похожим на героя древних сказок. Все эти признаки были хорошо известны ему: озноб, жар, судороги, тревожность, слабость. Томосен знал, что не выдержит голода и неделю. Его предки могли продержаться куда дольше, но он рос в тепле и достатке, пил кровь несколько раз в день. Питался не одним человеком — у него была целая группа или, как говорил отец, «стадо».  
Сидя в пещере, Томосен изо всех сил отгонял от себя панические мысли. Ему нужно было отыскать кровь раньше, чем он потеряет рассудок. Он хорошо помнил местность по карте, но ни разу не был в окрестностях, и его расчеты могли на деле оказаться неправильными. Рядом не было воспитателя, чтобы поправить. Ни отца, ни матери, ни братьев, ни сестер — никого, даже глупой Фенни.  
К исходу ночи Томосену пришла в голову отвратительная мысль. Он отмахнулся от нее. Раз, другой. Ему стало противно от себя самого. Но мысль возвращалась, потому что могла подарить избавление от голода и отмщение — чувство, которого до сих пор маленький вампир не попробовал. Он был слишком мал, чтобы всерьез обижаться на что-то, а прислуга и охрана дома ни за что не стала бы искать ссоры с молодым господином нарочно. Но теперь все изменилось. Фенни предала его, сбежала, бросила. Фенни должна была отвести Томосена в безопасное место, проследить, чтобы он не голодал по дороге. У нее были с собой все нужные устройства для связи и защиты — те, что Томосен только начал осваивать.  
Если он отыщет Фенни, у него будет достаточно крови. Он найдет карту, коммуникатор, возможно, даже портативный компьютер. Скорее всего, Фенни взяла с собой деньги. Даже если нет, Томосену хватит устройств, чтобы продать где-нибудь в городе. Он читал о торговле, он все знал о путешествиях из книг. Джейден рассказывал ему, как сам — лично! — обменял фибулу в подарок отцу на городском рынке. Чем Томосен хуже?  
Днем ему снилось, как он преследует Фенни. Ее пухлые руки цеплялись за ветки, оставляя следы и запах. Он бежал следом, вдыхая горячий аромат крови, и добрался до Фенни прежде, чем она успела избавиться от дорогих сувениров из замка.  
Как только сон оборвался, Томосен вскочил на ноги. Его охватила паника. Он не понимал, отчего так сильно взволновался, но не мог найти себе места. Пещера давила со всех сторон, будто Томосен оказался в ловушке. Наконец, тщательно осмотрев себя, он понял, что больше не чувствует биение сердца. Оно остановилось, и он теперь был, подобно всем вампирам, лишенным привилегии аристократов в могущественных замках, бессердечным монстром.  
— Раз так — даже лучше, — сказал себе Томосен. Эхо показалось зловещим, он испугался еще сильнее. Собственный голос не придал храбрости, наоборот, отнял ее остатки.  
Он присел на ледяной пол, обхватил руками колени и стал смотреть на выход из пещеры. Ему показалось, что вдали раздался шелест шагов. Томосен прижал ноги ближе к себе, уронил голову. Крохотный комок, в который он превратился, легко было перепутать с камнем. Одежда испачкалась за время пути, каштановые волосы в темноте казались частью пейзажа, алые глаза были тщательно укрыты.  
— Слышишь? Слышишь? Плач!  
Томосену показалось, что он заснул. Про себя он стал считать до десяти, как учила старенькая няня, фиалковая на вкус.  
— Всхлипы! Ты слышал? Говорю тебе, мелкий засранец сидит там.  
— Лучше дождаться утра, Чейз.  
— Утра? Ссыкло, вот ты кто, Брайан. Испугался малолетку?  
— Вдруг она обманула нас? Вдруг он там не один? Вдруг нет у него никакого кинжала?  
Томосен напрягся. Поднял голову, еще разок осмотрел темноту. В ней шевелились две фигуры. Они ползли вдоль стен, неизбежно приближаясь к Томосену.  
— Есть! Конечно, есть, Брайан. Она ведь показала железки. Такие только у расфуфыренной знати.  
— Тише! Надо понять, один он или нет.  
Томосен аккуратно встал и начал двигаться назад. Ему удалось сделать три шага, прежде чем спина уперлась в стену пещеры. Он был в тупике.  
«И ты отдашь им мамин кинжал, братик?» — спросил Джейден, появившийся рядом.  
«У тебя ведь нет ничего больше, как же ты выживешь, дорогой?» — мама грустно улыбнулась ему и погладила по голове.  
Призраки не испугали Томосена — он знал, что это всего лишь игра воображения, подкрепленного голодом.  
«Их всего двое, Томо», — подсказал отец.  
— Я ведь один, — пробормотал в ответ Томосен.  
«Нет, Томо, ты не один, — сказал отец. — Посмотри, у тебя есть кинжал, клыки, когти. Двух взрослых мужчин тебе хватит, чтобы восстановить силы. Даже если они ранят тебя, Томо, ты сможешь вылечить себя. Еда сама пришла к тебе в дом».  
— Вон он! Вон! — заорал один из охотников. Томосен слышал о них от прислуги, которая позволяла себе сплетни в присутствии маленького господина. Охотники за сокровищами вампиров — жестокие люди, готовые убить за жалкий кусок золота.  
«Решайся, Томо, они или ты», — взгляд отца стал жестоким.  
Маленький господин, младший из семьи аристократов, мальчик-вампир тридцати трех лет прыгнул на ближайшего охотника. Он ожидал отпор, который получал всякий раз, когда тренировался с охранниками, учителем, братьями. Он был самым младшим, и за все время ему не удалось выиграть ни у кого, кроме юной Йори, да и то лишь потому, что она уступила из жалости. Но сейчас охотник просто рухнул на землю. Томосен, влекомый инстинктом, вцепился ему в шею, разорвал кожу, мышцы — все, до чего удалось дотянуться, и тут же выплюнул кусок, чтобы не отвлекаться от второго противника.  
Охотник, услышав звук, уже наводил оружие на Томосена. Прицел тянулся к голове вампира — не к телу, из-за небольшого роста Томосена это давало преимущество в долю секунды. Вампир прыгнул еще раз и опять не почувствовал никакого сопротивления. Второй человек рухнул на спину. Томосен прокусил шею и на этот раз позволил себе сделать глоток крови.  
Никогда прежде он не чувствовал ничего подобного. Люди, которые находились в замке отца как часть доноров, редко чего-то боялись. Они были уверены, что будут здоровы и счастливы, пока своевременно приходят в медицинские кабинеты. Никто из них не волновался — жизнь донора была практически счастливой. В других замках могли происходить самые разные сложности, но отец Томосена был богат, а это означало, что он мог позволить себе много доноров, и никому не приходилось страдать от истощения. Сытая спокойная жизнь. Томосен никогда не пробовал на вкус кровь, переполненную адреналином. Она превратила сознание в желе, закрутила воспоминания последних дней, главным из которых было бегство Фенни.  
«Она предала тебя», — напомнил призрак отца.  
— Я отомщу, — пообещал Томосен.  
Охотники были еще живы, когда он выбрался из пещеры. Теперь у него было оружие, деньги. Он выпил достаточно крови, чтобы не страдать от галлюцинаций и озноба. Сытое тело, подкрепленное адреналином, летело на запах. Как во сне, Томосен читал следы, видел волокна одежды Фенни на ветвях, чувствовал запах ее крови. Она была практически рядом — только протяни руку, и он протягивал. Снова и снова, пока не оказался на окраине деревни.  
Стояла глубокая ночь. Деревенские жители, в отличие от городских, не могли позволить себе освещение периметра. Никто из них не был настолько смел, чтобы бросить открытый вызов аристократии. Хотя часть замков уничтожили повстанцы, некоторые еще держались, и деревня не спешила подписать себе смертный приговор.  
В кромешной темноте Томосен пробрался мимо одетых в теплые шубы охранников, которые спали на ходу. Он дошел до нужного дома, заглянул в окно и убедился, что Фенни спит внутри. Беззаботно, словно не бросила ребенка одного в темноте пещеры. Будто не продала его охотникам.  
Томосен поддел оконную створку кинжалом матери, распахнул окно, проник внутрь и зажал рукой рот Фенни. Она завыла от ужаса, едва очнувшись.  
Ладонь Томосена ощущала ее крик: «На помощь! Помогите!».  
— Ты сама виновата, — сказал мальчик-вампир, наклоняясь к беззащитной шее.  
Он хотел прокусить сразу, но потом удержал себя. Если потерпеть совсем немного, Фенни испугается сильнее. Ее кровь станет огненной на вкус. Будет похожа на шипы роз. Он держал Фенни, пока она не начала бить его ногой в живот, и только тогда закончил начатое. Кровь обожгла губы и язык. Она была такой вкусной, что Томосена не напугал даже детский крик.  
— По-мо-ги-те! — кричала женщина, будто Фенни восстала из мертвых. Голос ее был столь же противен.  
Томосен обернулся на крик и посмотрел в глаза напуганной до полусмерти матери, которая держала за руку маленького мальчика. Он плакал и пытался спрятаться за юбкой.  
— Не надо, прошу вас, — прошептала женщина, прекратив орать.  
Страх, который она испытывала, был похож на запах сгоревшего леса. Томосену пришло в голову, что эта кровь будет гораздо вкуснее той, что сейчас вытекает из Фенни. Он облизнулся.  
— Нет, я умоляю вас, — женщина зажала себе рот, чтобы случайно не закричать.  
«Милый, хватит», — попросила мама.  
«Отомсти», — приказал отец.  
Томосен застыл на месте, пораженный открывшейся дилеммой. До сих пор все они были на страницах книг, которые он читал, оставаясь в безопасности замка. Ему не нужно было решать, кто останется жив, а кто умрет. Смерть оставалась редким гостем в их доме, и каждую потерю семья оплакивала очень долго.  
Но теперь Томосен знал, что не вернется в замок. Ему оставалось лишь выжить и попытаться найти родных. Возможно, кому-то из братьев и сестер повезло больше. Фенни была самой неопытной нянькой — неудивительно, что она так быстро сдалась. Возможно, Джейден жив. Или тот… второй… Томосен не сразу вспомнил имя старшего брата.  
«Ты сходишь с ума, милый», — мама присела на колени напротив Томосена, в ее глазах застыли слезы.  
«Они или ты», — напомнил отец.  
— Они мне ничего не сделали, — ответил Томосен, заставляя себя отрешиться от мыслей о крови женщины. О, да, она была бы превосходным десертом, но какой ценой?  
«Они приняли твою няньку. Она спала в _их_ доме. Оглядись, чей это дом? Ты уже видел фотографии», — слова отца впивались в голову острой болью.  
Томосен огляделся. На рабочем столе, заваленном деталями допотопной техники, стояла фотография. На ней женщина, которая сейчас умоляла о пощаде, стояла за руку с тем — другим. С тем, кто ворвался в пещеру Томосена. С тем, кто хотел убить его.  
«Все правильно, Томо, ты или они», — повторил отец.  
Мальчик шагнул вперед, хватая женщину за горло, и почувствовал, что прошел обряд посвящения. Тринадцать лет назад обряд проходил Джейден. Нужно было выследить смертного, догнать и выпить его крови. Томосен многое читал об этом обряде. Подвиги предков, сложные запреты на использование технологии.  
Он глотал горячую кровь, сидя на умирающей женщине, и гадал, какой могла стать его жизнь, останься он в замке. Неужели он никогда не узнал бы, что это такое — живая кровь напуганной до полусмерти жертвы?  
В деревне шумели. Томосен оторвался от шеи женщины, заметил, что в доме не хватало ребенка. Впрочем, дыхание смертного он все равно слышал.  
Мальчик залез под кровать. Томосен достал его за руку из укрытия, притащил к телу матери и сказал:  
— Если тебе хватит сил, ты найдешь меня и отомстишь. Именно это я сделал сегодня. До свиданья, маленький охотник.  
На Томосена смотрела пара горящих страхом и гневом глаз. Самое вкусное сочетание. Он представил, как через пару десятков лет встретит этот взгляд снова. Тогда крови будет достаточно, чтобы утолить голод.  
Развернувшись, Томосен прыгнул в окно и побежал прочь, как можно дальше от замка, где прошло его детство.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
